byronfandomcom-20200214-history
Tigger's News!
Tigger's News is the 18th episode of Tigger's Clues from Season 1. Characters Present *Tigger *Candace (North America) *Tickety Tock *Thomas * Phineas *Ferb *Geselle (debut) *Goofy *Donald Duck *Cinderella *Tinkerbell *Mulan *Alligator *Daisy Duck *Sun (debut) *Mercury (debut) *Venus (debut) *Earth (debut) *Mars (debut) *Jupiter (debut) *Saturn (debut) *Uranus (debut) *Neptune (debut) *Pluto (debut) Summary Tigger has something to tell everybody. Candace and the viewers go on a note finding quest to find out the answer to Tigger's great News. Recap Candace welcomes the viewer. Tigger sets up a game of Tigger's Clues in which Candace will have to search for notes that will later lead her to clues. Candace understands the new method. After Candace hears Goofy, she walks into Tigger's room and spots her on the chest. He gives her the first note in the form of a riddle. Goofy's riddle was, Your first clue is in the room where you usually find a spoon. Candace uses Goofy's note in order to find the first clue. Candace enters the kitchen and wasn't sure if should look for a spoon. Phineas paces back & forth muttering to himself about spices. Candace told Phineas she was looking for a spoon and didn't realize that Phineas had a paw-print on himself. When Candace got out a wooden spoon, he then realized that Phineas was the first clue. She draws Phineas and asks the viewer What could Tigger be trying to tell them about Phineas and Ferb then gives Candace another note leading to Cinderella and Tinkerbell. We then play a treasure hunt game with them. The first hint was a bird plus a house. When Bird plus a House was put together, it led them to the birdhouse. At the birdhouse, they find another hint. The hint was package plus a train. When Package plus a Train was put together, the answer was Thomas and went to Thomas, who had a treasure box. When Candace opened the treasure box, treasure dust came out. Cinderella and Tinkerbell Candace to read the message. Candace did so and the riddle went Your second clue will make you sneeze and it's used in lots of recipes. Candace gives the note to Cinderella and Tinkerbel while she finds the second clue. Candace thinks in his head on what the riddle told her. Candace found the second clue on a picture of Phineas and Ferb (the paw-print was on Ferb's side of the picture) with the viewer's help. Ferb was the 2nd clue and the answer to the riddle because of the way pepper makes people sneeze and it's used in recipes for cooking. Candace draws Ferb. After Candace drew Ferb, she reviews the two clues. What could Tigger be telling Candace and the others with Phineas and Ferb. Candace thinks in her head and then a sneeze was heard out of nowhere. Candace asks the viewer Was that you sneezing? Annie was the one who was sneezing. Annie had some riddles. The first riddle was What has . The answer was an Alligator. The second riddle was, What is green and bumpy and tastes sour. The answer was a pickle. After solving Annie's riddles, it was mail time. Then, Thomas had a riddle for Candace. Her riddle was, Who wears a red shirt and looks for Tigger's Clues all day. Candace said that it was her. Thomas gives Candace the package for answering asked Candace to give a message to her friend who lives in a outerspace. Donald's message was: Hi, I miss you, love Donald. Then Candace goes to outerspace and saw Tigger in the Outerspace and then Candace skidooed into the space as well. Candece was amazed she was in Outerspace. The sun appears and tells them a bit about the solar system. She explains what planets are in the solar system in a song called "The Planet Song". After the song, the sun wanted Candace to remember the planets' descriptions. Candace remembers the name of the planets but had trouble with some of the descriptions. Mercury was a hot planet. Venus is the brightest planet. Earth is the home planet. Mars is the red planet. Jupiter is most wide. Saturn's got those icy rings. Uranus spins on its side. Neptune's really windy. And Pluto is really small. Candace wanted to name the planets and now she's named them all. Candace & the sun: Hi, I miss you, love Donald's friend replies, Oh, thanks. and asks: Hey, are you Candace replies yes. Donald's friend had a message for Candace and Tigger and says: Your last clue holds a drink and is closer They each took a turn singing out a different verse. Once the song was finished, Candace & Tigger had to go home. They skidoo back home. Candace finds the 3rd clue They find it and it was a bottle. Candace draws the bottle in her notebook. and then she goes to the Thinking Chair and tries to put the three clues together. Candace reviews the clues on Phineas, Ferb and a bottle and is also trying to figure out what Tigger could be telling Candace and the others. Candace thought they had a new bottle but that wasn't the answer. She looks at the clues one more time and finally figures out what the clues mean. Phineas and Ferb were having a baby. The characters run into the kitchen and spot Phineas and Ferb with a baby in their hands. The two new parents name the baby Giselle and Candace tickles Giselle under the chin. As the rest of the cast join them, Tigger gives Giselle a picture, welcoming her to their family. Candace sings the So Long Song and the episode ends. Trivia *This is the second episode in which the letter in the Mailtime segment doesn't end with Bye Candace from Tigger's Senses, Tigger Wants to Play a Game!, What Story Does Tigger Want to Play?, Tigger Wants to Play a Song Game!, What Game Does Tigger Want to Learn?, What Did Tigger See?, Tigger Story Time and Adventures in Art. *This is the last time to use the stock footage scene from Season 1 where Candace gets her Notebook. *In the Candace Letter segment: **At the end of the segment, Candace closes the top part of the Package first before closing the bottom part. **On the front of the package Thomas delivered, there was a character drawing of Donald Duck. *The Boat Music was recorded from the entertainment center from Skidoo Adventure, The Anything Box, Tigger Goes to the Beach and Environments. *This is the last episode until Tigger's Surprise at Two O'Clock! and What Experiment Does Tigger Want to Try? (after finding the first clue) where Candace is able to explain all the rules of Tigger's Clues without the viewer's help. *This is the first episode where the viewers in the background don't chant "Tigger's Clues!" after each verse. **This wasn't put to permanent use just yet, because Candace Gets the Sniffles fixed the problem. *This is the first of two episodes where Tigger and Candce skidoo into Outerspace. **The second was Draw Along with Tigger. *This is the only episode where Sudsy appeared. *This is the second time that We Just Figured Out Tigger's Clues was not featured, but this time, it was interrupted by Giselle's birth. **The first was Winnie the Pooh Comes Over. *Throughout this season, there has been no evidence for Phineas and Ferb having Giselle. **Throughout Season Four there was evidence after announcing Joel was coming. *Giselle made her debut by being born in this episode. **Just like Joel, her brother. *Before Giselle was born, Phineas and Ferb were very energetic. After Giselle was born, they seemed to be less energetic. *In this episode, Phineas and Ferb stay at home when Giselle is born. **Three seasons later, they go to the hospital at Joel's birth. *Giselle is the first character to be born into the series. **Other characters introduced like this were Joel and Baby Bird. *This is the last episode for Season 1. *All of this season's episodes had the occupation and the names in navy blue. **For the later seasons, the names will still be in navy blue with the occupations in light blue. *This episode is the second of two on the Tigger's Big Treasure Hunt VHS. *In the Mail time Segment, Thomas tells a quick riddle about Candace. **Also, there was a mistake where it shows a hand that goes through Thomas and gives Candace the package. *When Candace finds the third clue, her hair from Mid-Season 2 was used. *This was the first episode where the So Long Song was sung in a different place in the house. **This will happen again in later episodes. *This is one of the only episodes where a game of Tigger's Clues starts very quickly after the beginning. *Before Candace finds the first clue and when she says "Ooh!" (indicating that he found a spoon), the audio is taken from the first footage of Candace getting the notebook from this season, but it is slightly low pitched and slower. *This episode is scavenger hunt-themed. *This episode is the only one where Candace uses a French accent similar to Phineas and Ferb's **Additionally Candace can be heard humming "La Marseillaise", the French national anthem, at one point in the episode. *This is the first time Tickety Tock's name is confirmed due to being a background character in Season 1 Goofs *When Candace, Cinderella and Tinkerbell read the 2nd riddle they said the 1st part was "Package". Since the answer is Thomas, the 1st part of the riddle should be "Mail". *During the Mailtime segment, there is a space between the right-side of the screen and the front half of Thomas's body. Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Navigation Templates Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes